


You need to know what's going on

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes Stiles to see Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You need to know what's going on

Derek drove me to Isaac’s house. I was panicking the entire time. 

“Calm down Stiles. It’s going to be ok.” Derek reassured me. No it wouldn’t be. He didn’t know the story. He didn’t know what Isaac had to endure. 

“Just drive faster Derek. Please.” 

I could feel the tears falling down my face. 

“Come on Stiles. Whatever is going on he can handle it. He’s a werewolf. He’ll be just fine.” Derek rested his hand on mine as if to soothe me. It didn’t work. 

If I wanted Derek to understand what I was feeling then I would have to tell him the truth. The truth about Isaac. I just hoped that we wouldn’t be too late. Isaac is reckless at best. If he wolfs out when his dad attacks him then that would be a major problem. 

“Derek. I need to tell you the full truth about Isaac and his dad.” 

My voice was low, my eyes unwavering as I looked forward. I mentally prepared myself to tell Derek about Isaac. Before he left, Isaac and Derek saw each other as brothers. This would hurt him beyond measures.


End file.
